Crastors
Crastors are a race of sapient crab like people native to Crast in the Camba System in the Viperius Galaxy. They are classified as a Class IX civilization. History Crastors appeared on Crast about 300,000 years ago as crab like crustacean. They evolved into sapience about 60,000 years ago. At first, Crastors were very primitive, but rapidly enhanced with early education programs. Even the beginning tribes had these. Around 4,000 years ago, the first Crastor reached space, marking the beginning of the space era. However, as the first space station was built in orbit the planet reached a critical point in climate shift. The planet began to heat to extreme temperatures. 10% of the population was forced underground, while the other 90% was left to suffer temperatures in excess of 210 degrees ferenheight, boiling 99% of the water on the planet and killing 2.7 billion of the population. 2,000 years later, after intense research the planet was finally stabalized allowing for the remaining population to return to the surface to rebuild. The large space station had thrived during the "Black Out" increasing its size nearly tenfold and increasing it's population from just 1,000 to nearly 25,000. It also had developed a new technology allowing hyperspace travel reaching speeds of 600,000c and a colony ship was being built. At the end of the Black Out, a shuttle was sent planetside to assist in the rebuilding process. As of today, there are over 300 billion Crastors living througout the galaxy on 23 planets, mostly in space stations due to the fact that they basically adapted in space stations during the Black Out. Physiology Crastors are crab like and have very hard shells. They have no claws, but instead thumb-like appendages and three other fingers. They are bipedal and walk on two legs. They are generally 6 feet tall. They have small black eyes that are mounted on small stalks. A Crastor may live the age of 300. Government and Military Crastors are governed by a unified monarch government known as the Grand Crastor Kingdom. The GCK is headed by King Ishaga. He oversees all trade, militaristic and diplomatic operations. The GCK is often involved in galactic affairs, particularly with the Jogorians. The GCK is the lead element of the Grand Crastor Military, the sole military faction that oversees both space and ground warfare. The GCM requires that all Crastors enlist in the navy, marines or army by the age of 90. Ground Forces The ground forces of the GCM measure in the billions. Crastors are known for being superior in ground combat to nearly all other races in the Viperius. They divide their armies into units based on the word "mag." 1 soldier- Millimag 5 soldiers- Centimag 10 soldiers- Decimag 100 soldiers- Mag 500 soldiers- Dekamag 1000 soldiers- Hectomag 5000 soldiers- Kilomag 10000 soldiers- Extamag 100000 soldiers- Megamag 1000000 soldiers- Highmag 10000000 soldiers- Crastmag 100000000 soldiers- Holymag There are 50 Holymag's in the GCM as of date, adding up to 5 billion troops in the army. Naval Forces The naval forces of the GCM are a fierce fighting force, and have overseen the destruction of many young civilizations. They divide their fleets into units based on the word "jag." 1 ship- Millijag 5 ships- Centijag 10 ships- Decijag 100 ships- Jag 500 ships- Hectojag 1000 ships- Kilojag 5000 ships- Megajag 10000 ships- Crastjag 100000 ships- Holyjag There are 3 Holyjag's in the GCM as of date, adding up to 300,000 total warships in the navy. Technology Crastors are a highly advanced at Class IX. They are able to travel in hyperspace at speeds corresponding to many hundreds of thousands of times the speed of light. They have advanced energy weapons that they rely on such as lasers, masers, and xasers. Orbital bombardment is usually performed with nuclear fusion bombs and missiles with low yield radiation. Their ships are generally large, the largest of which exceeding 20 miles long. They use fusion drives to power sublight travel. The most impressive of all their technologies, are their huge space stations able to house up to a billion Crastors inside and also up to an entire fleet of war ships. 70% of the population is housed inside of these massive stations, and the defenses onboard one can hold off a large Flesh Thief assault. Weapons Lasers Lasers are the primary weapon system used by all armed forces of the GCK. They have perfected them and have proven to be very effective in all but orbital defense combat. It is the midpoint for weapon range in the GCM. Masers Masers have proven to be extremely effective while in close combat or fighting in atmosopheres. They are still perfecting thetechnology and plan to slowly replace nuclear fusion bombs with masers for orbital bombardment. Xasers Xasers are used widely on all fighter-bombers in the GCM. They have been nearly perfected, however the GCM and GCK have switched to researching phasers. It is used for long distance fire. Phasers Phasers are not yet in use by the armed forces of the GCK. However, they are rapidly developing phasers to be used on all warships and ground vehicles as well as ground troops. Nuclear Fusion Nuclear fusion (bombs, torpedos and missiles) are used for extremely long ranged fleet bombardment and for bombarding planets, usually before harvesting them because of the radiation that Crastors are intolerant of. They have high yield explosions and generally low yield radiation. Ships There are many different ship classes and types in the GCM. Ranging in size from a few hundred feet to many miles long. The smallest are frigates, and the largest being the mighty Armageddon class dreadnaughts. Mirage Class Frigate The Mirage class frigate is built around speed. It is 450 feet long and is lightly armed with 4 laser banks, but has very high powered engines that allow speeds above .9c in sublight travel. Sheet Class Frigate The Sheet class frigate is the gunboat of the GCM fleets. It is 1,020 feet long and is heavily armed for a frigate with 25 laser banks and 5 maser banks. It has a top speed of .7c in sublight travel. Council Class Frigate The Council class frigate is used for orbital bombardment. It has 7 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes at the front of the ship and also has 2 laser banks for light point-defense. It is 600 feet long and has a top speed of .75c in sublight travel. Flachette Class Destroyer The Flachette class destroyer is the workhorse of any GCM fleet in the Viperius galaxy. It has 40 laser banks and 10 maser banks. It is 1,500 feet long and has a top speed of .7c in sublight travel. Ray Class Destroyer The Ray class destroyer is the ultimate radiation weapons and torpedo ship. It is armed with 35 xaser banks and has 4 nuclear fusion torpedo tubes as well as 2 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes. It is 1,120 feet long and has a top speed of .69c in sublight travel. Court Class Cruiser The Court class cruiser is the only cruiser class in the entire GCM fleet. It is armed with 50 out-dated missile launchers and 10 nuclear fusion torpedo tubes. It is 1,900 feet long and has a top speed of just .5c in sublight, but has been recently outfitted with new hyperdrive engines. Track Class Battleship The Track class battleship is the most rare ship in the entire GCM. It is armed with 350 laser banks, 300 maser banks, 170 xaser banks and 56 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes. It is 17,000 feet long and has a top speed of .6c in sublight due to multiple huge engines. Agent Class Battleship The Agent class battleship usually acts as a standard battlefleet's flagship. It is armed with 300 laser banks, 260 maser banks, 130 xaser banks and 23 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes. It is 13,000 feet long and has a top speed of .65c in sublight. Activation Class Carrier The Activation class carrier is a massive construct, housing many thousands of manned fighter-bombers. It is armed with 100 laser banks for point-defense. It also houses up to 10,000 fighter-bombers and is capable of building more while in combat if it is able to "harvest" a planet, draining its resources to supply the fleet. It is the only ship in the GCM capable of doing this. It is 34,000 feet long and has a top speed of .4c in sublight travel. Armageddon Class Dreadnaughts There are only 5 Armageddon class dreadnaughts in the GCM. They are as follows. Armageddon of Crast- This is the High Flagship of the GCM. It is 423,000 feet long and armed with 32,000 laser banks, 19,000 maser banks, 12,000 xaser banks and 2,000 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes. It has a top speed of .4c in sublight travel. Armageddon of Ream- This vessel is the largest in the GCM, coming in at 425,000 feet long. It is armed with 33,000 laser banks, 20,000 maser banks, 14,000 xaser banks and 2,100 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes. It has a top speed of .4c in sublight travel. Armageddon of Dilana- This vessel is designed for space combat, as it has no orbital bombardment abilities. It is 422,000 feet long and is armed with 40,000 laser banks, 26,000 maser banks and 20,000 xaser banks. It has a top speed of .45c in sublight travel. Armageddon of Host- This vessel is designed for the complete obliteration of planets. It has just 10,000 laser banks, 3,500 maser banks and 2,000 xaser banks. However, it has a super laser that is spinally mounted that can heat an enitre planet to over 2,000 degrees, killing all life within 5 minutes of firing. It is 420,000 feet long and has a top speed of .4c in sublight. Armageddon of Vortex- 'The Vortex' as it is informally known is a carrier in a dreadnaught's design. It has 12,000 laser banks for point-defense and 3,000 maser banks for some ship-to-ship battle, however it cannot hold out against even battlecruisers of other races. It is 422,500 feet long and has a top speed of .3c in sublight. It can house 35,000 fighter-bombers, and can dock with Activation class carriers to take resources harvested from planets to make entire new vessels up to battleship sizes. Armageddon of Gem- The Armageddon of Gem is very unique in it's outter coating of reflective paint, making it look like a gem floating through space. It has 35,000 laser banks, 20,000 maser banks, 15,000 xaser banks and 2,300 nuclear fusion bomb launch tubes. It is 423,000 feet long and has a top speed of .45c in sublight. Relations With Other Races Jogorians The Crastors look upon the Jogorians as gods because of how advanced they are compared to other races they've encountered. They have pledged allegiances with any conflict the Jogorians are involved in, even though the Federation refuses to sign an official alliance because of the aggressive beliefs of the Crastors. War Machine The GCK has declared marshall law in outter colonies that may be at risk to War Machine invasion after the War Machine invaded Lithuia. The Flesh Thieves The GCM has sided with the Jogorians and the rest of the galaxy in the fight against the Flesh Thief threat. Many thousands of ships have been dispatched to hunt down and destroy all Flesh Thieves in the borders of the GCK. Category:Crustaceans Category:Sapient Beings